30 Days
by SoSoShady
Summary: 30 day challenge of KevEdd. A one-shot every day for 30 days. Slash of course.
1. Holding Hands

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I've written something so I figured I would start fresh with this 30 day challenge. With the pairing that I'm shipping pretty hard right now, KevEdd.

**Warnings:** Slash, of course. Keeping it 'T', to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, or anything to do with the show.

* * *

**Day 1: Holding hands**

* * *

Whenever people looked at them they always thought that he was the 'man' in the relationship. He could understand why, of course, Edd was smaller then him, thinner, and even Edd would admit he was sort of on the feminine side.

But it always irked him how people would assume that he was the one who started everything. _He_ asked Edd out, _he's_ the one who suggested going slow, _he's_ the one who leaned in for the first kiss, first.

Everyone assumed that Edd didn't do anything until he did.

It bugged him.

That wasn't the case. Like the time they had their first real kiss, (not counting the time their lips where smashed together in an empty jawbreaker box that Eddy was trying to steal), Edd was the one who was brave enough to do it while he, Kevin, Captain of the Baseball team, was blushing like a school girl.

Or like the time Edd held his hand for the first time. He would never forget that memory. Due to the fact that it was when he started crushing on the smart, awkward teen, and when he broke his arm.

He thought it would be cool to impress Nazz if he knew how do to a professional trick on his bike. Of course he wasn't going to do it near their houses, in case she saw him mess up. Nazz was the girl he liked at the time after all, and falling on your ass wouldn't impress _anyone_.

So he went to the woods that was near the back of his house. It was about a ten minute bike ride just to get there, and just in case anyone followed he walked his bike further into the woods until he saw a perfect clearing. It was like it was made for him.

There was a pile of rocks that formed a semi ramp, dirt patches to skid into, and plenty of grass to fall on in case he did fall. There was no way he could get hurt with this type of set-up!

He would be the first to admit he was not a smart child sometimes.

Of course, to his thirteen year old self it was perfect. He remembered the trick he was going to do. A back flip on a ramp. He just needed to practice some more, that was all. He started gently going on up the rocky ramp, with a small jump off. But the more he did it without falling the more eager he was to do that trick.

Riding back as far away from the ramp as he could he took a deep breath, steeling his eyes on his goal. He started peddling and the closer he got, the more he thought it would work.

He should have noticed the ramp was slightly shaky the few times he jumped off. He should have noticed the ramp start to sag a little, or a rock would fall off each time. But he didn't.

He rode his bike just above the peak of the ramp before he felt his bike sink a little into the ground, he heard rocks hitting each other, and without thinking he jumped to do the flip he wanted to do so bad, not noticing a rock some how jammed between his bike chains.

He fell onto a huge pile of rocks and it hurt. At that time he never thought he would ever be in that much pain again, (only if his thirteen year old self knew how many fights he would get into in the future to protect his boyfriend).

His arm hurt, he looked at it and went pale. It was twisted around, like in the gross horror movies. There was no blood, unlike the movies, just a lot of pain. His arm starting to turn into a nasty deep purple.

"_Kevin!_"

He felt himself shake as pain started to sink in and he felt tears drip down his face. He knew that voice anywhere. He heard feet running toward him, looking up just in time to see Edd's pale face look at him, "Oh dear, you need help! I have to take you home!"

He remembered opening his mouth to say something but only a sob came out. Even to this day he still can't remember much of what happened, due to the pain.

It was chance that Edd was near the clearing, studying bugs.

From what his parents told him Edd tore his shirt off and tied it around his leg to stop the blood flow, and that, due to the brakes, had a huge gash on his leg (he still had the scar). They told him Edd, little dorky Edd who was half of his own freaking size, carried him home.

The only thing he could remember at the time, during the pain, was the look of concern on Edd's face. The fact that even though he doesn't remember clearly, he does remembering Edd holding him like a baby and lifting him off the ground.

And most off all he remembered how warm Edd's hand was. He can't remember the details, but Edd somehow slipped one of his hands onto both of his, holding them tight. Willing Kevin to not let go. He remembered Edd's hand being sweaty, and slightly covered in dirt and blood.

And he remembered what Edd said, "Don't worry Kevin, I'll get you home, I won't hurt you."

And he believed him.

And even though Edd hates him remembering that moment, it was the one he always told people.

The first time Edd held his hand.

* * *

Leave a review please! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy or anything related to the show.

* * *

**Day 2:** Cuddling somewhere

* * *

Kevin was worried.

Scratch that, he was terrified.

For the past three, _three_, days he hasn't seen his boyfriend anywhere. Not outside of his house, not at Ed's or even Eddy's house, and not in _school_.

When Edd doesn't go to school you know there is trouble.

He even went over and knocked, _pounded_ on the door, but he felt his stomach drop every time it wasn't answered.

Three days without Edd. And it was hell.

"You alright?"

Kevin looked over at Nazz as he opened his locker, she had her long blonde hair tied up today and Nat was with him, teal hair and popped collar. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Dude, you look like shit," Nat said with a raised brow. And it was true, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess. He wore the clothes he wore yesterday, not caring what people thought or about how wrinkled they where.

Kevin just gave him a glare that would melt ice, while Nazz gave him an elbow in the side.

"Come on, Kevin what's wrong," she said leaning next to his locker. Kevin hesitated for a second but Nazz gave him an encouraging smile.

"What if its my fault," he blurted out, "what if he's not answering my calls or texts, or coming to school because of _me_?"

Both Nazz and Nat blinked at him before Nazz just gave him a small giggle, "Oh come on Kevin, Double D could never be mad at you."

Kevin bit his lip, hard.

"Unless you did something to make him really, really upset," Nat said with a frown, "Kevin, what did you do?"

"We...sort of had a fight," he whispered. Kevin felt his eyes tear up a little and turned away from his friends, alarming them.

"It's okay Kevin, what happened?" Nazz asked as she reached over to rub his arm. Nat moved to stand behind Kevin so every side was blocked from view, no doubt the red haired baseball player didn't want other students to see him cry.

"I...I yelled at him," Kevin choked out, "he was wondering why we weren't telling anyone we where dating. He, you know, wants us to come out. He says the dorks wouldn't care but I'm not sure you know, I panicked. He doesn't know that you guys know? I blurted out some bullshit story about being kicked off the team if I did and how people would see me and...and," he started hyperventilate.

Nazz jumped a little before rubbing circles on his back, whispering how everything was going to be fine. A few of the other students stopped to stare but Nat gave them a look and told them to, "Fuck off or else!"

"And its just bullshit! I know no one on the team would care but I just said the first thing that came to mind. And then he got mad, and said that I cared more about my reputation then him. And I was getting upset because I don't care, you know? I care more about him then anything else and I was getting even more pissed...and, damn-it, I can't even remember what I said but the look he gave me...he was hurt and he just turned around and left."

"And I haven't seen him for the past three days," Kevin shouted, scaring a good number of students, his eyes where a little red and he looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Kevin -".

"Double D!" Nat blurted. Kevin nearly shoved Nat out the way to see if his boyfriend was really there or not. And he was, he was talking to the dork, Eddy, with Ed following behind, and looked over when Nat called his name.

Edd walked over and gave them a smile, "Hello Nat," his voice was barely a whisper which threw all three of the teens off. If Edd looked so happy why was he talking like that?

The teen looked past Nat and at Kevin before looking alarmed, this time Nat really was shoved ("Hey!"), and grabbed Kevin's face with his hands, "Are you okay? What happened! Have you been crying?"

Edd's voice sounded painful, like someone went and used a cheese grater on his throat, it cracked several times too.

Kevin just started at Edd. Eyes still red, he looked his boyfriend up and down making the shorter teen squirm. Without thinking about it he grabbed Edd tightly, wrapping his arms around waist before kissing him deeply.

"What the fuck?" Eddy shouted turning red, him and Ed followed Double D back to the jock.

"Double D's in love Eddy!" Ed sang with a giggle.

Many students stopped to stare at the Baseball Captain. Kevin pulled away before glaring at them, "What I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

The students went back to what they where doing before.

Edd blushed brightly, "Forgive me Kevin, but what's going on? I seem to remember that you didn't want us to 'come out' as you said." His voice cracked again.

Kevin just pulled Edd closer, if that was even possible, before rubbing his forehead against his shoulder. "I don't care anymore."

Edd just blushed as his boyfriend openly cuddled with him in the crowed hallway, making several females squeal.

"Double D, what happened, you where gone for three days," Nazz asked jumping to the heart of the problem that was going on moments ago. Kevin was to busy holding Edd and sniffing him, much to Nazz's amusement.

"Oh," his voice still sounded painful and was low, "When my parents arrived from work three days ago they found me passed out in the kitchen. When I awoke, I was in the hospital, I was very sick with a fever of 102 degree's and painful cramps. I was prescribed several medications, one of which ended up giving me strep throat."

They all stared and Kevin looked like he was going to panic again, "You where sick?!"

Edd looked amused, "Yes, I was very ill. I'm much better now, however, I need to take these lozenges to sooth my throat from further ache."

Nat patted Edd very gently on the shoulder, due to the fact Edd was sick before and the look Kevin was giving him for touching his man, "That sucks dude, how did you get sick?"

Edd's face turned bright red and he looked down muttering something.

"What was that sockhead?" Eddy said leaning in. Ed was too busy dancing in place to ask.

"Food poisoning," Edd said looking up his face was still red.

"Thats it? No need to be embarrassed about that," Nazz giggled at Edd's red face. Edd just turned away.

"But Nazz, three day's ago is when Kevin made dinner for Double D," Ed interrupted with a grin.

Slowly all the pieces clicked into place and it wasn't just Edd who had a red face, it was Kevin too.

"No way! Shovel chin you poisoned your boyfriend!" Eddy shouted as he started laughing. Nazz had to cover her mouth with both hands as she started to giggled nonstop.

"No way dude! Remind me to never let you cook, ever," Nat said with a smirk.

Kevin looked down at Edd, who was hiding his face in his chest, "I made you sick with my cooking?!"

Edd pulled away and waved his hands around, "D-don't worry Kevin it happens! Its not like you intended to give me a serve case of food poisoning! Its okay, I like your cooking!"

At that moment the bell rung, making students all over groan as the shuffled into class.

"See you guys later, and Kevin, try not to kill your boyfriend today, hm?" Nat said with a smirk as he ran off before Kevin could punch him.

Eddy wasn't as lucky and got punched in the arm before he could open his mouth, with Ed dragging him away to their first class.

Nazz just gave them a giggle and a wink before leaving. Finally leaving the two guys alone. They both had a free period as there first class of the day and Kevin planned on using it. He grasped Edd's hand in his own and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet," Kevin said, "I have a lot of cuddling to make up for."

At those words Edd blushed red, "There is no need -"

"Yes there is, I was a total ass to you. The truth is I panicked. I didn't know what to do thats why I said those things. And then to top it off I poisoned you -"

"Its more common then you think Kevin."

"I have a lot to make up for," Kevin said as if Edd didn't say a word, "plus I miss holding you so I plan on getting my three days worth," he finished wrapping his arms around the slimmer male.

He leaned in close his lips in front of Edd's, "And I don't care who knows."

And with that he kissed him.

* * *

Leave a review if you liked it!


	3. Gaming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy or anything to do with the show.

**A/N:** This one is going to be a bit different and a little OOC. I know Double D wouldn't swear but the way I figured, being around Eddy so much, and being a teenager he does swear. You just have to put him in the right place. And I figured that Double D, being the quiet, patient one would be a pissed of video game player who rage quits.

**Warnings: Double D's potty mouth. A LOT OF SWEARING AND INSULTS! Hopefully none will offend anyone!**

* * *

Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie

* * *

It all started with a simple conversation. The whole football team was talking as the walked to the library, it was the norm now since the Captain, Kevin, started dating Double D. The team didn't mind one bit, in fact the nerdy teen grew on them. Double D helped them study, answered any questions about school work and even let them copy off his notes if they wanted too.

Not to say they where using them, the team took to protecting Kevin's boyfriend from any other school bullies who had a problem with him. They also helped him in Gym, and helped him in crowded hallways. It was a win-win.

They where talking about video games since one of the guys brought it up. It went on for a little while until Kevin admitted he hasn't played much since he started dating Double D, since he didn't play any.

"Yes he does."

As if one, the whole team turned to Ed. Ed has been on the team since freshman year, he had a hard head and could easily take down other players in the rival team.

"What? What do you mean he plays," Kevin asked giving him a confused look. He's been over to his boyfriends house often and every time he was there he never saw any video games or any consoles.

"But Double D does play! Ask Eddy!"

After that the conversation slowed down but while walking to the library it picked up again. Edd met them outside and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek, ignoring the mock gagging in the background, before exiting the school.

That night when Kevin was over he thought about asking Edd but decided not too. As much as he loved his boyfriend he knew Edd wouldn't tell him played video games, right away at least. So he planned to ask Eddy about it tomorrow, just like Ed suggested.

When the next day rolled around everything went back to normal, he picked up Edd on his motorcycle, went to school, went to first and then second period. Almost got into a fight with a smart ass who thought he could call Edd a 'faggot' behind his back.

All in all it was a normal day.

When lunch rolled around the first thing he did was seek out Eddy, the school had an open lunch policy, where if students would like, could leave the school to go eat lunch. And Eddy never ate lunch at school.

"Yo dork!" Kevin called catching Eddy just before he left the school grounds. Both of them still called each other names but it was more jokingly then harsh, and cruel like when they where kids.

Eddy stopped and waited for Kevin to walk up to him, "Yeah whats up?"

Kevin looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Hey Ed says Double D plays video games, is that true?"

Eddy gave him a look that said 'are you stupid', before it turned to realization. "Yeah, you don't know?"

Kevin gave him a shrug, "Well he's never played around me before and I've never seen video games in his house...," he said trailing off.

Suddenly Eddy grinned, "I know why."

"Why?"

"That would be telling, you see. All I can say is he doesn't want you to see him in a new light."

Kevin scowled, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Eddy just chuckled, "Tell you what? You're friend Nat has a PS3, right? And good speakers?"

Kevin nodded slowly.

Eddy just grinned, "Here's the plan..."

Kevin leaned in close as Eddy explained the plan to him. He nodded before rushing off to go met his friends and Edd for lunch with the plan in the back of his mind.

"Yo Nat I need to talk to you," Nat looked up from his phone as Kevin seemed to slide in as if he wasn't there for the first ten minutes of lunch.

"Where were you?" Edd asked.

"Just had to ask the teacher about something," he lied.

Just as the bell rang and everyone started to pack to head back to class Kevin gave Edd a quick peck on the lips before muttering he had to talk to Nat and that he would see him later.

As soon as Kevin told Nat the plan Nat had a huge grin on his face, "I'm in! We can do it tonight, after school since we don't have practice."

The last bell for the day came with ease and everyone started to rush out, eager to start their weekend. When Kevin asked if Edd wanted to hang out, Edd could only shake his head, "Sorry, but Ed and Eddy wand me to hang with them tonight."

Kevin just let it be before driving Edd home and leaving him with a quick kiss. When he knew that Edd would no longer be paying attention he hopped on his bike and drove over to Nat's.

When he walked in he didn't think so many people would be there, the old gang _and_ the football team.

"So what's this all about," Nazz asked sitting on a huge couch that was in the middle of Nat's living room. Nat and Eddy where both too busy hooking everything up. Hearing Nazz's question Eddy turned around.

"Well it's like this, Kevin didn't know Double D played video games until lumpy here told'em. So we're going to prove that he does play video games."

"How?" Asked Jimmy looking at the game consoles that where being hooked up.

"Me and Ed here are going to play with Double D like we do normally, except, we won't be at home playing we'll be here so everyone can watch!"

Once everything was hooked up Ed and Eddy put there mic's on and Kevin had to admit they where a bit better then he was, they almost looked like pro's.

Not that he would ever tell them that.

They both signed on and a few minutes later the username Eddy said would be Double D's popped up. Which was shocking enough due to the fact that one, Double D did play video games, and two, Eddy was telling the truth.

Eddy pressed a button on the side of his headset and it flashed blue, "You there sockhead?"

A few seconds later Edd replied, _"Yes Eddy I'm here."_

It sounded like Double D was in the same room as him, the speakers where that good.

"Alright then give me one second," and with that Eddy pressed the button on the side of his headset turning it on mute.

"Now I need to warn you guys, it gets brutal alright -" Eddy started.

"How brutal could it get?" Sarah said with a snort.

"Just trust me okay, it can. Kevin -" with that Kevin sat up straight, Eddy never called him by his first name unless it was serious, "when we're play you have to remember that you can't find these people and beat them up okay? So there's no point in getting pissed."

"Why would he get pissed?" Rolf asked from where he was sitting.

"There will be a lot of name calling," Eddy said bluntly. Kevin had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. Once again Eddy pressed the button on his headset, "Ready to go?"

_"Yes."_

The game started and to everyone's surprise it was 'Call of Duty'. It started off normally, them picking an online server and going at it. All three friends where on the same team and they played really well.

"Wow due I didn't know you're boyfriend could play!"

"Yeah I think he's better then me!"

Kevin couldn't help the little smirk and a feeling of pride that went through him. Here was something people thought Edd might not have been good at and here was being amazing at it.

The suddenly Edd died in the game, and there was a sound over the speaker. Due to the fact that several people had mic's they could hear all sorts of people but at the same time they all clearly heard Edd's mutter.

A few minutes later he respawned.

They game seemed to go one like that for an hour, and Edd's grumbles where getting louder. Sometimes he would die, or miss a shot, or see something that a stupid teammate did.

"Ugh, this is boring," Sarah started again but stopped with there was a loud bang.

Edd just got headshot. They could hear laughing on the other line, some random guy's.

"And it starts," Ed sang suddenly, not caring if people on the server thought he was weird.

"What starts," Nat asked, he looked bored too, and it looked like he was almost ready to kick the two gamers out of his house.

Eddy turned his mic off before turning to them on his spot on the floor, "Oh? You mean I didn't tell you Double D has a pretty high rep in this game?"

Kevin was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about before a loud voice cut him off.

_"Thats what you get for headshotting me in the last game faggot."_ The voice was smug and clearly not Edd's.

Without thinking Kevin was out of his seat but Eddy was faster and stood and pushed him back. "Dude remember what I said?"

Thats right he couldn't hurt the people who talked shit to his boyfriend.

"Nat?"

"I can find them."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Trust me Double D can take care of himself."

_"Excuse me?" _Ed's voice rang out. Suddenly Kevin felt his stomach drop. He could see Edd talking over the server to the guys who killed him, with the geeky way he talks. He could see his boyfriend getting made fun of.

"Eddy, so help me - if Edd gets made fun of," Kevin was almost stuttering with rage. Eddy once again rolled his eyes.

"Dude chill, I'm showing you a side of Edd you haven't seen before."

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but that jackass who killed Edd spoke up again.

_"Did I stutter? Its not my problem you're so fucking lame."_

"Thats it!" Kevin shouted standing up, he walked over to turn the game off when Edd's Edd's voice rang though loud and clear for everyone to hear.

_"What the FUCK did you just say?"_ Edd hissed.

Everyone froze with wide eyes.

"Did...did Double D just swear," Nazz asked.

"I told you he has a rep!" Eddy said with a laugh, he turned his mic on again, "Let him have it Edd!"

_"Are you REALLY that FUCKING STUPID! I headshot you last round when we where on different teams you dumb fuck! We're on the same team now! And the fact that you fucking headshot me just gave the other fucking team more leeway!" _

_"Like I give a fuck!"_ You could hear the sneer in the guys voice.

_"Of course you don't! You're to stupid!"_

_"I'm not going to listen to some guy who takes it up the ass!" _The man hollered.

_"Really now?! It sounds like you talk from experience you dumb shit. You're on only one on here talking about talking it up the fucking ass. You - WHAT THE FUCK!" _

Edd's scream snapped everyone out of there daze to look at the screen. The guy who was screaming at Edd just got killed.

The match was over.

_"What the fuck is WRONG with you!? You picked a fight and you just stood out in the open with your dick in your hand. Where you fucking DROPPED when you where a kid!?"_

Kevin's teammates jaws drop, "Holy shit he's good at comebacks!"

Kevin just stared at the T.V screen listening to his boyfriends voice. Was this even real? No, it was. But he never in his whole life, _ever_, heard Edd swear and yet here he was swearing like a sailor.

"Wow, who would have thought?" Nazz spoke up over the shouting match that was happening on the T.V between the soon to be ex teammates if what the screaming had anything to say about it.

"Thats kinda badass! You think it's hot don't ya Kevin," Nat teased him with a grin.

"Yeah," Kevin said without thinking. He blinked before looking at everyone in the room who, in turn, was looking at him with amusement.

"Shut up!" Kevin said hotly with a dark blush.

_"You know what? FUCK THIS! You're too damn stupid to tell your mouth from your fucking asshole anyway since all you're doing is talking shit!"_

Everyone let out "ohh's" after that. Double D was GOOD at this, why he was bullied Kevin didn't know. Oh, thats right Edd was too nice in person.

_"And feel free to talk all the shit you want you dumb bitch! Its clear your dad should have pulled out because obviously they best of you ran down your fucking mom's leg!" _Edd snapped. The match was long forgotten, now he just wanted to piss the guy he was yelling at off.

Jaws where dropped once again.

"Oh man thats a good one I have to remember that Edd," Eddy said with a smirk.

_"SHUT UP EDDY!"_ Double D screamed before leaving the server.

Eddy didn't even look phased, like he was used to being told to shut up over a video game. Both him and Ed left the server.

"You wanna play another round Double D?" Ed asked, acting as if what happened before was perfectly normal, which was weird because it wasn't normal at all. At least not for everyone else.

There was a pause on the other end before Double D answered, _"I guess another round would suffice."_

"Wait so he was just swearing and talking crap two seconds ago but now he's back to being normal? I want the swearing Double D back, that was badass!" Nat complained.

"What server do you want to go on," Eddy asked as he looked though them.

_"Any one but the one where were on, please."_

Eddy took a minute to choose one, "Alright I think I found one."

_"Alright then -GOOD LORD"_

Everyone jumped at Double D's sudden shout, even Ed and Eddy. Both gamers looked confused.

"Whats going on?"

Eddy turned his mic off, "I don't know he's never been like this outside of a server -"

_"You can't just walk in without knocking Kevin!"_

As soon as everyone heard those words they looked to where Kevin was sitting to find him gone, "Damn he moves quick," Nat muttered.

_"What? Why are you looking at me like that for? Kevin! What are you - KEVIN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU - YOU PERVERT!"_

There was grumbling on the other end, like a second person talking and some other noises, like sudden movements followed by odd noises that sounded a lot like moans.

_"Kevin -"_

And with that Double D disconnected from the game.

The whole room was quite, and a few where blushing. It was pretty clear why Kevin ran off to his boyfriends house now. Eddy looked at everyone in the room, "I told you he had a rep! He rage quits a lot."

Everyone was still quiet, and in shocked at what they heard.

Ed giggled, "More like sexy quit this time Eddy!"

"True that, Ed."


	4. On a date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, or anything to do with the show.

* * *

**Day 4:** On a date

* * *

Kevin tugged on his collar nervously, feeling like a dork. It took him a hour, a freaking hour, to pick out his outfit. He wanted to look cool, and nice for his date but he didn't want to over do it. His room at home was a huge mess with clothes everywhere due to him trying on things and then throwing them off.

In the end he settled for his nicest pair of jeans he had and a green button up short sleeved shirt. And of course he was wearing his red hat, and his leather jacket.

And now, here he was standing on the doorstep of the person he bravely asked out yesterday. Of course the fact that he ran off, red in the face, before he could get an actual answer didn't matter not one bit.

It was only till Nazz sent him a text after school telling him Double D said yes that he realized he ran off.

The only time Kevin could do well under pressure was in sports. Any other time, not so much.

Taking a deep breath he rang the door bell, flowers in hand (Nat's idea). He waited, and waited.

No answer, he frowned.

"Did Nazz trick me?" He muttered to himself before ringing the door bell again. Still no answer. A third time and nothing. Cursing under his breath he turned to leave only for the door to be yanked open.

Turning quickly Kevin opened his mouth to say something - anything - but froze. Double D was naked!

Well not _naked_, he just had a towel around his hips, and one around his head.

Kevin flushed brightly. "Double D - what,"

"Come in Kevin!" Double D said quickly grabbing Kevin by the arm and pulling him. "I don't need people to see me in a state of undress," he finished as he slammed the door as quickly as possible.

"Why are you naked?" Kevin blurted out and Double D gave him a funny look. He turned red again.

"If I remember correctly, you asked if I would be available at eight o'clock. I was taking a shower before said time."

Kevin's eyes went wide, "It's not eight?"

He looked at his watch that read '8:05' then up at the clock on the wall.

It was seven.

"Oh god, sorry, my watch must have broke. I can leave and come back later," Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

Edd just smiled, "Its alright, please make yourself comfortable while I finish, I won't take long. We'll just leave early."

And with that Double D turned and walked away, and of course Kevin's eyes followed. He would be insane not to take a peek at Edd's butt as he walked away in nothing but a towel.

"Please refrain from staring at my butt, Kevin," Edd called over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to finish his shower.

Busted.

Kevin tried to stutter out an excuse but heard a door close upstairs. He gave a little sigh before looking around, everything was neat and clean and so damn tidy. He didn't even know if he should sit on the couch or what.

He heard the sound of a door opening quickly, "You can sit Kevin, don't worry," and the door closed again.

_'He knows me so well'_, Kevin thought to himself with a little smile before sitting. He didn't have to wait long however as he heard the doors upstairs open once more. There was some shuffling, like someone walking around and then before he knew it Edd was making his way down stairs again.

"Are you ready Kevin?"

Edd looked amazing. He was used to him wearing dorky clothes in school, things like ties and vests and button up shirts. But here, _here_, he was wearing a band T-shirt and just some black skinny jeans. And of course his trade mark hat.

"Wow," Kevin whispered looking Double D up and down, making the shorter teen blush.

"I noticed that you are wearing a collar shirt, while I approve of it, I myself feel under dressed. Should I go change?"

"No! God, no! You look fine, perfect! Don't change," Kevin said quickly taking a step towards Edd with each word.

"In fact I don't think I've _ever_ seen you dressed like this," the red head said is slight awe.

Edd looked amused, "These are my casual clothes, that I wear around the house or if I'm not doing anything. I can't very well wear my normal outfits to bed or around the house in my free time. Unless that's what you think I did?"

Kevin turned red because thats exactly what he thought and Edd let out a giggle. Holding up the flowers he showed them to Edd, "These are for you, I don't know if you like them or what..."

"Oh thank you Kevin! I think they're very pr-pretty -_ ACHOO_!"

Edd gasped for breath before rubbing his now red nose and Kevin stared at the flowers before something dawned on him, "You have allergies to pollen, don't you?"

Edd just gave him a sheepish smile before taking them from his hand, "Its alright, I still like them I have a vase that needs to be used. I think these would look lovely in it," Edd said as he headed to the kitchen, no doubt to put them in said vase.

_'I interrupted his shower, my watch broke, I came here early and he's allergic to the flowers I gave him, could this date go any worse?'_**  
**

**oOo**

_'I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.'_ Kevin thought to himself.

He went and jinxed his date with Edd up. He asked if it could get worse, and it did.

First, on the way out the door he tripped over the doorstep, bumping into Edd and knocking the smaller teen over with a small shriek. Of course he quickly helped him up, and brushed him off while telling Edd 'sorry' over and over again until Edd had to put his hand over his mouth and tell him it was fine.

Then he helped Double D to get on the bike, accidentally kicking the kick stand back up. The bike wobbled and Edd grabbed tightly around his neck, luckily for both of them Kevin was able to grab the bike before it fell. Though he didn't mind Edd's arms around him like this.

So they drove off, it wasn't the most romantic evening he had planned but it was good for their first date, or so Kevin thought. They where going to the city to see a movie and have some dinner, typical first date stuff.

Except he got lost.

Twice.

How the hell did he get lost in a city he went to nearly every weekend since getting his motorcycle was a mystery to him but Edd told him that it was alright, that they weren't in a rush, after all the where originally going to leave at eight.

That clammed him down, Edd was right, besides they had a whole night together. It was going to get better, no more bad luck.

He was wrong about that too.

The movie theater was sold out of the movie Edd wanted to see, and of the one he wanted to see. In fact all of the movies where sold out except for one, not caring Kevin quickly said he'll take it while Edd was off using the bathroom.

He didn't even glance at the tickets when they where handed to him, only listening to, "Down on the right, room four, have a great night!"

Then something amazing did happen, Edd grabbed his hand. They where holding hands. _'Finally!'_

Kevin knew he had the biggest smile on his face at the moment. He handed Double D his ticket, thankfully he didn't kick up a fuss about splitting the cost. Kevin wanted it to be his treat for the first date, and he had a feeling Edd knew that if he didn't say anything about splitting the cost it would make Kevin feel better about all the bad things that where happening so far.

Edd looked at the ticket in his hand, then gave Kevin a confused look, which made him confused.

"I didn't know you like romantic movies, Kevin," Edd said.

"What?! I fucking hate romantic -" he stopped at what he was saying to see that the ticket in his hand read the title of the latest chick flick in big, bold letters.

"If you want we can get a refund...," Edd trailed off not sure what Kevin wanted to too.

"No, no, its okay. We came all this way to see a movie so thats what we're going to do."

It got worse since it was Nat being the ticket checker, "How's it going love birds!"

"What are you doing here?" Kevin questioned.

"I work here," the teal haired teen said with a roll of his eyes.

"But you're rich," Kevin countered.

"I needed a hobby, what better way then to tease newly formed couples!"

"Hello Nat," Edd greeted with a smile handing him the ticket.

Nat looked at it, his eyes dancing with amusement, "Oh Kevin, I didn't know you liked romantic movies, you sly dog, you! Trying to learn some new moves to use on the Double Cutie over there, huh? It'll be down that hallway, on the right hand side, room four."

"Oh no, I suggested it," Edd lied before Kevin could get upset and punch Nat.

Both Kevin and Nat stared at him and Edd just let out a small giggle, "I'll be waiting Kevin, do you mind getting us refreshments?"

"Not at all," Kevin said with a small smile. He knew there was no way a person like Edd would like movies like this, it was clear that the other teen lied about it for him. To make it seem like he's the one who wanted to see it.

_'Edd's so cute.'_

"He doesn't like chick flicks does he?" Nat asked with a grin.

"Nope."

"He's a sweet heart, you better treat him good or else I might snatch him up for myself! How's the date going so far?"

Kevin gave Nat a half hearted glare, he knew Nat wouldn't take Edd from him and was just teasing but still, he didn't want to hear it. "Terrible, thanks for the flower idea jackass he was allergic."

Nat just laughed, taking Kevin's ticket and ripping it letting the red head through.

He finally found the room that it was playing in and went inside. The only person that was there was Edd, showing that this would the movies lat day in theater.

He quickly sat next to his soon to be, _hopefully_, boyfriend. Edd just gave him a smile before blinking, "No popcorn?"

Kevin swore.

**oOo**

The movie was terrible, Kevin thought the acting was bad. Edd thought it was to unrealistic. And they ended up leaving half way through, saying good bye to a teasing Nat.

Luckily the diner Kevin picked out for them to have dinner at was around the corner so there was no chance of them getting lost.

He hoped so anyway, with the way his luck was going he wouldn't chance it.

It only took about five minutes to drive there. The diner was a very small, homey place that Kevin liked to come too everyone in a while. It wasn't a fast food chain where you always get the same crap, and it wasn't so different that the prices where sky high. It was perfect.

The both walked in and took a booth, it seemed like as soon as their butts touched the seat a waitress was over.

"Hello! My name is Ashley and I'll be your waitress today," she said giving them each a menu, "chicken tenders are our special today so they're just '5.99' for a plate and that comes with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a veggie of your choice. What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Do you have Coke," Edd asked. Kevin blinked in shock, he figured that he would get water.

_'Well I didn't excepted him to wear what he's wearing either, so clearly I can't take things at face value,'_ he thought to himself.

Ashley, the waitress, gave him a sad look, "Sorry we only have Pepsi."

Edd pouted, which made Kevin laugh. "Alright then, I supposed I'll have a water then."

_'Well never mind what I thought earlier then...'_

"Alright, and for you sir?" She asked turning to Kevin.

"I'll take a Pepsi," he said.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" And with that she took off with a spring in her step and Kevin could have sworn he heard he saw something about 'how cute they where!'

Kevin blushed, did people think they where cute?

After some debating, Kevin went with a cheese burger and fries, with some fruit (he had to balance it out somewhere, he did play Baseball after all) and Edd went with the chicken tender special.

Ashley walked back up to them with their drinks and it seemed like this part of the date was going well so far.

Until Ashley tripped.

And both drinks ended up on Edd.

Kevin stared at Edd horrified. But the look on his face was no match for Ashley who look like she was going to start crying.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Let me get you a towel!" She quickly ran off, while Edd sat there dripping wet.

"Oh god, are you okay Edd?" Kevin said in a slight panic. Out of _everything_ to happen, it would be Edd to suffer.

_'He's never going to want to date me again.'_

Edd just gave a small laugh, "Its alright Kevin, I'll just take a shower when I arrive home. It wasn't as if she spilled our drinks on my person on purpose."

Edd did have a point. And Ashley rushed back with what looked like about five towels. She said sorry once again before ushering them to another booth, one without sticky seats and took their orders before promising to bring them new drinks.

And sure enough she did just that, though she did walk a little slower this time, and before they knew it their food was in front of them. It was a pleasant meal with small talk about things that they liked and what they did outside of school.

Kevin worked on his bike and had a part type job working at a Auto-Zone, which Edd already knew of. Edd, however, surprised Kevin by saying, other then reading and studying, he played video games in his spare time. A lot of videos games.

And while Double D didn't have a job yet he did volunteer at an animal shelter, and he also make small indie games online that people paid for.

Kevin thought that was the coolest thing ever and had Edd promise to show him sometime.

They ate their meal in peace and when it was time to pay Kevin found out Edd got his food for free, and his got a discount on his, with a little heart on the bottom and a message that said 'You guys are so cute together! Come back for more dates!'

Kevin blushed brightly.

"Is something wrong Kevin," Edd asked leaning over. He knew it was rude to look but something had to make Kevin blush. He read the message and gave a small 'eep' before blushing just as bright as Kevin. The two of them heard giggling and looked up to see Ashley, and some other woman looking at them and cooing.

Kevin just laid the cash on the table, with a small tip (she wasn't mean after all, just clumsy) before grabbing Edd's hand (and ignoring the squeals) and walked out.

The walked to the bike, holding hands, until Kevin had to let go to give Edd the helmet he made the small teen wear on the way here.

"Catch," Kevin said over his shoulder as he tossed it to Edd. Kevin turned real fast to see if he caught it, but it was like watching a train wreck.

He threw the helmet to hard.

Instead of Edd catching it there was a crack and his helmet fell to the ground and Edd's hands went to his nose.

"_Py bose!_"

"Oh my fucking god! Edd!" Kevin quickly rushed over and gently took Edd's hands within his own and brought them down slowly. He was bleeding.

Kevin just just gave his date a bloody nose. He bit his lip, hard.

Edd looked up just in time to see what might of have been a break down before hugging Kevin, "Its okay! It doesn't hurt, I just need some tissue."

He rubbed circles on Kevin's back, "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, really," Edd said with a smile.

Kevin knew that it was bull and he was trying to get him to feel better because he saw tears, _tears_, in his eyes when that fucking helmet hit!

"It's...it's not broken is it?" Kevin asked looking like he wanting to touch it, Edd leaned in a little and he gently felt the nose. Edd winced, making Kevin wince.

"Well, its not broke...I'll run in and get you some tissue," Kevin said as he started to walk back inside the diner. He was once again greeted by Ashley who was wondering why he was back, he explained what happened to him and she winced.

"Here's some tissue, you're boyfriend has the worst luck."

Kevin silently agreed with her, he then thanked her and left. It made him happy to hear that she thought they where a couple, but at the rate that it was going Edd wasn't going to stand to be near him.

Edd never had luck like this until today.

"Here," Kevin said pressing the tissues into his crushes hands. Waiting for Double D to clean his nose up.

"Thank you, my nose has ceased bleeding, I think its safe for us to go now," Edd said as he threw the soiled tissues into a trash bin while picking up the helmet.

As luck would have it some more, half way home it started rain. And by rain Kevin meant waterfalls falling from the sky. He felt Edd wrap his arms around him tighter. He rode in rain before, but with Edd right here he was being _extra_ careful.

It was still raining hard when the finally reached there street. In fact Kevin thought it was raining harder then before. Kevin parked the bike in the open garage (thanks to his key) and they both hopped off the bike.

"I'll walk you home," Kevin said over the loud rain grabbing Edd's hand. Edd barely had time to put the helmet back on the bike.

Kevin walked over, with Edd following and he awkwardly stared at the door. He opened his mouth to say something to Edd but as he turned to face him the words died in his throat before he could say them.

Edd was wet head to toe, his jeans sticking to him tightly and his shirt bunched together, showing just a sliver of his pale stomach. His face was red, from the cold rain and dark bangs where peeking from his hat, sticking to his forehead. Pale pink lips where slightly parted, showing of the gap teeth he grew to love.

His eyes where wide and Kevin just noticed how blue they where for the very first time. It was such a contrast, everything was gray around them and here he was looking at the brightest blue he's ever seen.

His hand was still wrapped around Edd's, and he felt heat coming off of him and it felt good.

Really, _really_ good.

Without thinking Kevin leaned forward and took those pale pink lips with his own and kissed him deeply.

Suddenly Kevin pulled back, "Shit, I'm sorry I don't even know if you liked the date."

"What?"

"Everything went wrong! I showed up early, gave you flowers you where allergic too, got lost on the way to the movies, paid for a shitty one we both didn't like, forgot the popcorn..."

Edd stared at Kevin while the red head went on and on about all the bad things that happened to the date.

Like Kevin, Edd had similar thoughts. Kevin looked hot (yes hot, Edd did know that word thank you very much) his leather jacket wet, with the water sliding off of it. The button up shirt was pale, and in the rain, almost see through showing off, and clingy, to Kevin's tight muscles. His jeans where wet and bunched up in just the right way.

Edd wasn't stupid, he saw the looks of worry Kevin gave him throughout the date. He thought Edd was going to say no to a second one.

Edd stared at Kevin's pale green eyes and thought about it. He wanted to see Kevin again.

He wanted to be with Kevin.

"And damn, everything just went so wrong, so I'll understand if you don't want to do this again," Kevin finished lamely. He started strong in what went wrong during the date, because if he could notice these things he knew sure as hell Edd could.

Edd didn't say anything and Kevin sighed, "I'll go now, I don't want you go catch a cold from standing in the rain," he muttered walking past Edd.

How the hell did everything go so wrong.

Suddenly Kevin was slammed into the door, "Double D! What the - mmph!"

Edd kissed him with everything he had.

It was amazing and Kevin felt his body respond to the kiss. Edd just pushed him closer to the door and made the kiss deeper, loving, and sexy at the same time when he start to nibble on his bottom lip.

"Oh god, Edd -" Kevin moaned suddenly. He grabbed Edd before flipped around, this time pushing Edd against the door, and taking control. Edd let out a breathy moan and Kevin almost lost it right there.

His hands gripped Edd's hips tightly, and he could have sworn that Edd was moving them slowly. He felt Edd smirk against his lips and he only had a second to ponder why before he felt something brush against the zipper of his pants.

Edd was groping him.

It was the hottest thing Kevin every felt in his entire life. He could feel Edd's finger slowly go up and down the zip, while making all sorts of little moans.

"Oh god, Kevin," Edd moaned on the side of his neck, where he started to suck.

Kevin couldn't help his hips moving forward, or the fact that he was biting on Edd's next. Not even that he was feeling up on Edd's butt while the smaller teen seemed to pressed himself closer to him. And that Edd was slowly giving him a freaking hickey on his next while gently rubbing his hard on.

He glanced down and saw Edd's arousal.

Kevin was pretty sure he was going to loose his mind. His body had to be playing tricks on him because he felt that urge, that heat, stir up in his gut.

He was actually getting _close_.

Suddenly Edd pulled away.

"What..." Kevin said dumbly, his mind still in a haze.

"Thank you for the date Kevin, it has been very enjoyable," Edd said with a smile, face flushed with bright lips. Kevin's breath hitched.

"I'm looking forward to another one," Edd said as he opened the door behind his back, tending to sneak in. Suddenly he leaned forward giving him a small kiss, his hand going down to hold Kevin's need once more.

"We'll do something about this some other time," he said huskily before softly closing the door.

Kevin stared at the door for a good minute before grinning.

_'Best - worst date EVER!'_


	5. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, or anything from the show.

**A/N: **I thought it would be funny if I made Edd fiesty in this one.

* * *

**Day 5:** First kiss

* * *

"Come on man, you know the rules."

Kevin glared at his team mates, his cheeks red. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Came the answer from several, all of them with grins.

Kevin turned to look at the object of his affections, who was chatting away with a friend at his locker. Double D grew nicely, he was tall and slim. He wore nerdy clothes, but that didn't stop Kevin from staring. Especially when the dork bent over to pick something up and the baggy jeans tightened around his ass perfectly, and -

"Seriously guys?" Kevin moaned stopping the dirty thoughts that where starting to form in his head.

Nat gave his shoulder a little shove, "Come on man we already did ours, now it's your turn."

"This was rigged, I know it," Kevin muttered darkly ignoring the chuckles behind him.

The whole Baseball team had a sort of tradition. Every two months they did this dare type of challenge. They all picked a theme and wrote different little 'dares' to do, they would all put it in a hat and you had to do whatever dare you picked out. There was no trading allowed.

Sometimes it was funny, sometimes it was stupid, but it made memories. Like the last one, where all of them had to take something from one teacher's desk and put it on a different teachers.

This time though it was different, this time it was about_ kissing_.

About first kisses actually. They choose the people who they thought have never been kissed and tossed their names in hat.

Kevin ended up with Double D, also know as Edd, also known as the guy Kevin wouldn't stop staring at for the past two _years_ in class and was borderline stalker about.

He really wanted to trade with someone but they weren't allowed to, plus the whole team knew of his crush on the brainiac and they all knew he would be pissed at whoever drew Edd's name.

"Look," a blond stepped up, Mark, "how about you just go up to him and tell him the truth, and just give him a little peck?"

"Oh thats real nice," Kevin snapped, "hey, Double D, me and my buddies think you've never been kissed before so they dared me to take your first one? That will go over well."

"Well don't word it like that then, stupid."

Kevin scowled.

"Times ticking," Nat teased.

The catch to all of this was they had to do all their dares by the end of the day, or the looser is the clean up crew for two weeks. And you _didn't_ want to be clean up crew.

"Fine!" Kevin snapped, walking toward Edd's locker. Their was only one more period of the day left and he had to get it done before that. After all he couldn't just walk up to Double D in class and smooch him.

So he was going to do it here, in the hallway.

"That didn't even sound good in my head," Kevin muttered to himself as he closed the distance off. He gave a little cough and both of the teens in front of him looked at him.

"Greetings Kevin," Edd said with a cute smile.

"What do you want jackass," Marie said folding her arms across her chest, making Kevin scowl.

The red head would never understand how these two became best friends. But right now wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

Taking a deep breath and praying that Edd, or Marie, wouldn't knock him out afterwards, because there was a likely chance of that happening.

"Sorry," he gasped out before leaning in and locking lips with Edd. He heard cat calls in the background and pulled back.

Edd was blushing brightly, and he knew he was too, and Marie was staring at him with wide eyes.

Kevin didn't know what to do anymore so he ran off. What else would a person do in that type of situation? He turned his hat around, so it was no longer backward, a sure sign of him being embarrassed, as if his face didn't show it.

"Nice one," Mark said slapping him on the shoulder.

"I think your face matches your hat," Nat teased, he dancing out of the way before Kevin could punch him.

"I can't believe I did that," the red faced teen moaned. He covered his face with his hands wishing the ground would open up under him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better it looked like he enjoyed it," one of his team mates said. Kevin didn't bother to figure out which because he whipped his head around to see Edd's reaction.

Him and Marie where talking but Edd was blushing. Suddenly Marie said something that made Double D shake his head. She was waving her arms around for a second before crossing them over her chest again with a smirk.

"I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Maybe they're talking about how wonderful that kiss was and how Double D should call Kevin later," Nat suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned only to look straight into the eyes of Edd, he gulped.

"H-hey, Double D, whats up?" He said lamely, he could hear his team's snickers behind him.

Edd just gave him a little smirk before grabbing his ball-cap and taking it off his head. Kevin didn't have time to say anything because before he knew it, Edd wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down connecting their lips together.

It felt soft, and nice, and Kevin felt Edd slowly sneak his tongue out to glide over his bottom lip which Kevin happily opened before making the kiss a little more fierce. He felt himself wrap his arms around Edd's waist, deepening the _best_ kiss he ever had.

Kevin gently nibbled Edd's bottom lip causing the shorter teen to let out a breathy moan as he pushed Kevin into the locker so they could stay standing. Kevin just took a hand from Edd's waist to slide under the black hat to fist some of Edd's hair making his breathe hitch.

Slowly Edd pulled away eyes glazed over, cheeks pink and lips a bright red. Kevin felt like leaning in a kissing him again because he looked so desirable.

Edd put Kevin's hat back on his head, "And that, Kevin, is how you _kiss_ me."

And with that Edd turned and walked off back to his locker where a grinning Marie was standing.

"Holy fuck!"

Kevin turned around quickly, he forgot that his whole team was there. They all had slack jaws and where staring at him.

"What did you do over there man," Nat questioned, "did you slip him a little something, something or what? That was fucking hot!"

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said honestly not believing it himself.

"You know," Mark started slowly, "I think you win this one, for sure. So no cleaning duty for you. But, if I where you I would go over there and get his number because it looks like they're headed to class."

Kevin took the advice to heart and ran.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, or anything

* * *

**Day 6:** Wearing each others clothes

* * *

Nazz was the first to notice Kevin's slight change in style whenever he went over to his boyfriends house.

Everyone was a little impress when he came in with dark jeans, and an open up button down dress shirt, with a black T-shirt underneath. Everyone told him it looked good one him. With the sleeves rolled up, and his chain wallet.

He kind of had a punk-ish look going for him.

Girls would ogle him and simper, trying to get his attention while guys would stare and wonder how he could make something so easy look good.

Nazz knew it wasn't his shirt. Kevin didn't own _anything_ with buttons on it. The shirt was Double D's clearly, the nerdy teen loved to wear clothes that where about four sizes or so to big for him for some reason.

It was also obviously Edd's due to the fact that sometimes through out the day she would catch Kevin pulling at the collar and giving it a sniff.

Kevin was so cute sometimes when it came to his boyfriend.

She also noticed that he would wear that outfit, a different color button up however, nearly every other week. Meaning he would spend the night over by Edd's, every other week.

It was so cute she wanted to squeal.

But that wasn't the only thing she noticed. She noticed how Kevin seemed to loose a few shirts himself. An old rock band shirt that was his favorite seemed to disappear, never seen again. Same with a jersey that he never seemed to wear anymore.

Nazz had a feeling they were hanging up in Edd's closet.

She couldn't believe how no one would notice that Kevin was wearing his boyfriends shirts in a such a cute way. Maybe it was just her? She knew Kevin and Edd for years so she could see these types of things without really looking for them.

Either that or the rest of the student population was _stupid_.

Everyone knew that Kevin and Edd where dating, a lot of them thought it was some weird phase. After all they started dating at the start of their sophomore year and they where still going strong. Making this Kevin longest relationship ever.

Girls where jealous, of course. Not her though, it was to cute.

And for a while Nazz was wondering if it was only Kevin wearing his boyfriends clothes. Assuming that Edd had several shits of Kevin's, which she swore up and down he had to have them, but did he wear them? She could see the dark haired teen using them for pajamas, making her let out a small squeal.

Her questions where answered on one day on a when the bell rung for the fist class and everyone piled in.

Edd was no where in sight and she looked over at Kevin who sat their with a frown.

Double D never missed school.

As the teacher was calling out roll, there was a knock on the door. Placing her attendance list down the teacher answered the door, "Oh Eddward I was worried for a second!"

Edd didn't walk in right away, Nazz looked over at Kevin who was craning his neck to see his boyfriend, "Sorry Mrs. Anderson, I woke up very late this morning," Edd's replied filter to the door.

"Well come in, come it! My thats a new look for you!" Mrs. Anderson said moving away from the door to let Edd in.

The whole class was curious at what the teacher said. Edd normally wore button ups, and sweater vests, that were always three times to big. It looked like he wore pants that fit but his shirts always went down to his knees so no one could know.

"Um, thank you? I had to throw on whatever I could find due to my lateness," Edd answered with a blush as he walked in.

Everyones eyes went wide as soon as Double D walked in the room. He still wore his black and white beanie but that was the only normal thing on him.

Instead of the dorky outfits he normally wore, he was wearing tight black skinny jeans. What shocked people the most is that he was wearing Kevin's old football jersey.

However he wore a tight black tank top under it, due to the the fact Kevin's shoulders where much wider then his so the shirt fell past them, showing off the tank's strap and Edd's pale shoulders. The shirt was long as his normal shirts, maybe even longer, but he couldn't tuck in a jersey so he tied it into a knot on one end, giving the shirt a sort of girly look to it.

The yellow jersery, with blue print of '13', on the front and back and well as the name 'Kevin' above it showed off who it used to belong too and, some of the girl looks jealous.

That morning Edd couldn't find his normal tennis shoes or belt so he had to settle for the thing that he stuff into the back of his closet, such as the rainbow belt (that Eddy gave him as a joke when he came out, but you should always wear a belt) and his old converse he wore during the summer.

Needless to say Edd was the envy of all the girls in class, except for Nazz, he walked to the back of the room not noticing heads turning to look at his _amazing_ ass.

When he walked past Kevin he stopped, "Hello Kevin," he said almost breathlessly giving the red head a playful smile.

Kevin gripped the edge of his desk, white knuckled, the only thing showing how badly he wanted to grab his boyfriend. "Hey babe," he said with smirk.

Edd smiled at him, making Kevin flush as he walked to his desk in the back. Kevin whipped his head around to see several of the guys staring, sending them a glare that could melt ice and the guys turned around with their faces dark red.

Nazz giggled in her hand at the look on Kevin's face. She knew what that meant. She knew the taller male couldn't wait for school to finish.

She glanced back to see Edd scribbling a note down before tapping the shoulder of the guy in front of him. He muttered something before giving the note to the guy. He looked like he wanted to open the note in his hands but thought better of it.

No one wanted the wrath of Kevin.

He leaned forward tapping Kevin's shoulder before just shoving the note in his hand, making Kevin frown. Nazz watched as Kevin opened the letter, reading it quickly.

Kevin blushed darkly, and looked back at Edd who winked at him before making a crude gesture with his hand, which Nazz pretended to ignore, making the red head turn even more red.

Nazz turned to look at the front of the class before giggling to herself again. They where so _cute_!

No one questioned at the end of the day when Kevin practically ran over to Double D's locker and carried the boy out of the school, not caring who saw, ignoring several girls who where trying their best to catch his attention.

When Nazz went home that evening after cheer leading practice she spotted Kevin's motorcycle in Edd's driveway.

It looked like it was going to be parked there all night.


End file.
